


keep that feeling

by burnthesocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, hank is beautiful breathe if you agree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor prepares Hank and Cole's order in advance.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	keep that feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyAllister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/gifts).



> gift for @just_call_me_alli on instagram and twitter, written for his hank/connor coffee shop au comic.

Connor watched the timer in his HUD with intent, almost forgetting to stop pouring creamer in a customer’s coffee as he counted down the minutes. He didn’t know what it was about Hank, but he wanted to get closer to him. Connor could admit, though, that making Hank’s coffee in advance was hardly an effective method to flirt. He hoped the Lieutenant could appreciate it anyways, though, and as the predicted time Hank would arrive went down to a minute, he hurried to make Hank’s coffee. 

Connor was at the counter giving someone their drink when he caught Hank and Cole standing in line. He felt his thirium pump flutter when Hank met his gaze and he waved at Hank, his face flushing blue as a smile formed on his face. Connor detected Hank’s heartbeat rise minutely and the man looked surprised for a moment, but he smiled at Connor and waved back.

“Dad, look, coffee guy sees us!” Cole beamed, but Hank paid no mind. Connor still had a small smile on his face when he turned away from the two.

“Ah, it’s our turn, Cole,” Connor heard Hank say to the excited boy. Connor felt strangely excited and poured an extra amount of sugar into Hank’s coffee; not too much, but a noticeable difference, Connor calculated.

“Hey, Hank, been a while,” said North from the front counter. Connor wrote Hank’s name on his cup carefully, unable to force down the small smile that formed on his face as he did so.

“Ha, yeah, has been, North.” Hank agreed. Connor carefully doodled another dinosaur onto Cole’s cup, this time drawing a brachiosaurus. He drew a different dinosaur every visit and he figured Cole appreciated it, given that the boy always scrambled to see the dinosaur before even drinking the cocoa.

“Come here, Cole!” Connor whisper-shouted at the boy who seemed ultimately disinterested in Hank and North’s conversation. Cole blinked in surprise and then snuck over to where Connor stood at the counter. Connor handed him his drink with a grin and Cole eagerly took it and checked out the dinosaur.

“Ooh, a brachiosaurus! So cool...” Cole beamed and then immediately went to sip on the drink. Connor was grateful that he kept it at a safe temperature.

“So, what would you like-” Connor heard North begin to say, but he cut her off.

“Already got it!” called Connor, smile audible through his words. Both Hank and North turned to him, looking stunned. “One coffee and a hot cocoa.”

“Oh, good memory, Connor,” North said, impressed. He smiled shyly at the praise, holding Hank’s coffee in his hand, He made sure it stayed warm by controlling the temperature in his hands, his LED swirling blue and yellow. He watched, tapping his foot rather than fidgeting with his hands, as Hank pulled out $6.15 and paid for the drinks.

When Hank walked over to Connor to grab his drink, Connor was startled by the realization that he’d never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
